Poured concrete structural parts, for example a vertical swimming pool wall, with a surrounding deck superimposed on the wall, are typically constructed so as to be substantially integral. In structures of this and of similar concrete construction, where one part connects to another part, it would be advantageous to prevent structural damage to have an arrangement which permits (allows) the respective parts such as a swimming pool wall bond beam (top portion of wall) to be non-integral with its surrounding concrete deck. This separation can be advantageous in reducing structural failure caused by relative movement, e.g., earth settlement, frost upheaval or excessive underground water pressure, by allowing each section affected to freely float independent of each other. Such a "built-in" ability of one part to move, relative to its contiguous part, obviates the damaging stresses resulting from opposite forces as would be the case in a deck upheaval caused by ground frost, should deck and pool wall parts be integrally formed. It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improvement in structures of this kind where one part is to be placed on another part (such as a deck on a bond beam) in such a manner as to eliminate the bonding (adhesions) between the two, thus allowing both entities to freely move without being structurally integrated and subject to damage when stressed.